NW1 strike witches (republishededited)
by MachinegunM4aniac
Summary: If you want to now why my story is about type in Nw1 strike witches in search bar. this is a re edit.
1914, start of NW1. Humanity has little information on these alien species, and yet again they attack. Within months Karlsland is engulf by a huge neuroi hive. The civilians have to flee their fatherland. the Neuroi's front line has spread to the border of Gallia. The army of Karlsland, Gallia, and Britannia, could not outmatch the neuroi.

In the months to come both sides dug in. The war has turn into a stalemate, but in the air a new type of war began. the first ever striker unit is test flown by Karlsland's idol, Oswalda boelcke. A strike witch who had excellent flying capabilities.

Before the striker unit, Oswalda was flying bi-planes, which at that time were also new. Within weeks her commanders saw her talent, so when NW1 started they drafted in Oswalda and several other witches. Antonio Fokker created the first striker unit for Karlsland. He dubbed it the Eindecker striker unit. More commonly referred to as the ESU. Within weeks Britannia and Gallia, followed suit. Soon the Neiuport and Sopwith designs were created. At the same time Oswalda created the first air strike witches unit.

1916, 30 miles from the Somme river. Minnie bishop was anew recruit who joined the strike witches. she was just 17, and her government enlisted her to fight this war. after two months of training she was sent to Jasta 1, the first ever strike witches unit. It was led by Oswalda boelcke,and her second in command Maxi immelmann. Both were veterans of the war each with 15 kills already.

When she walked by the hangar, she saw a group of mechanics working on a Fokker fighter plane next to them was a striker unit. Having no idea where the hq tent was, she went to them and asked, "Where's Jasta 1 hq?" one of the mechanics stopped what he was doing and pointed in the direction of a tan tent. "Thank you." she replied. She walked into the tent to see boelcke bent over a map talking with another man. "E-Excuse me." Minnie said catching the attention of Oswalda and the Karlsland officer. "yes?" both replied. "Im lieutenant Minnie Bishop, I'm, looking for a Boelcke." "That's me." both replied. "huh?" Minnie said. "I think she is talking about me." Oswalda said "Oskar, go find Richthofen please." Oswalda asked. "Yes sis." he replied back. "Now follow me Ms. Bishop." Oswalda told Minnie. "Yes mam."

Minnie replied back. Minnie followed Boelcke around the tiny airfield, her home from now on is a tent. She saw a couple of new bi planes for the pilots who could not operate the striker units. She saw the mess hall, the bathrooms, which is the only place surrounded by four walls, the mechanics work area, she'd already seen the q tent,and lastly the airstrip, which was nothing more than a dirt road. Just then a senior mechanic came up with a clip board. " The new striker came into day, if you'd just sign here." The mechanic told Boelcke. With a quick swipe the mechanic was on his way. Bishop saw the mechanics off load a brand new Neiuport striker unit. Oswalda put a hand on her shoulder and said, " That's your striker. Training tomorrow a 0500." "Yes mam." replied Bishop.

Later that day Bishop was walking down to airstrip getting some fresh air. 'It's so calm here it's are to believe we are at war.' Bishop thought to here self. Someone called at her, making her turn around. It was another strike witch, but she looked older, had blonde hair and a cold look in her eyes. "The name is Richthofen, you don't need my first name, I'm also known as the '' Red Baroness''. '' she told Bishop in a quick professional manner. "You better be ready, a witches life expectancy is 1 week. I expect you to have one kill by the end of next week.'' she continued on. "Yes mam.'' Bishop replied back.

Just then she heard a loud bang, looking up she sees a sopwith biplane smoking badly. "Get the fire wagon!'' Richthofen yelled Bishop watched as the plane fluttered down, its engine engulfed in flames hit the ground. The pilot scrambled out his jacket on fire and he's is screaming. The mechanics try to put the flames out but it's too late he falls to the ground dead. Bishop walked up to the pilot, and looked away, the image of his burnt face and fear in his eyes will haunt her for the rest of her life. Richthofen saw this led her away from the scene. Moments later the rest of the sopwith flight land.

The leader got out and quickly tan to the scene. "Where is he!'' he shouted. A mechanic looked at him with a sad expression on his face as medics behind him carry the dead pilot on a stretcher. The leader broke down in front of the mechanic crying. " He was my brother, why did he have to go like this''. The mechanic took the broke pilot back to his tent. Richthofen saw this, her heart full of pain and sadness. What she didn't know was that Bishop saw it too. Bishop ran away in tears, trying to cope with what she saw, seeing an unattended striker, put her legs into it as it glowed a blue hue. The strikers engine sputter than sprang to life Bishop ears and tail pop out and she took off into the dusk.

Boelcke saw this and immediately went after her. A few minutes later she caught up with her. " Bishop come back to base its getting dark if you run out of gas we won't find you.'' Boelcke finally grab hold of Bishop and looked at her. "Look, there's nothing we could do that is war, I know your upset, and believe me I've seen worse, and a new pilot like you should have never seen that.'' replied Boelcke. Right there Bishop passed out in Belches arms, her magic spent. Boelcke took Bishop back to airfield, and put her in her bed. "Sleep well tonight.'' she said and blew out the latter.


End file.
